


The Season of Goodwill 5

by Katef



Series: The Season of Goodwill [5]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Blair is busy - again!
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: The Season of Goodwill [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Day - due 09 Dec - Human Rights Day prompt





	The Season of Goodwill 5

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of 'The Season of Goodwill'.

Part 5: Prompt: **Human Rights Day:**  


Jim glanced over at his partner, who was almost vibrating where he sat in the passenger seat of Jim’s truck. They were travelling together to the PD today as Blair had a relatively free day at the U, and had offered to help Jim catch up on some paperwork and follow up a few leads on one of Jim’s latest cases. And Jim knew his young lover also had another reason for accompanying him; one which had Blair decidedly nervous despite his determination to carry out his ‘mission’. 

“You know, you don’t have to do this, babe,” he said, his own expression concerned. “I know it’s something dear to your heart, but if you think you’re going to get more flak from Simon, perhaps it’s not worth it?” 

Blair offered him a small grin. “It’s OK, Jim, honest! I can do this. I want to!” 

Jim nodded uncertainly. “If you say so, kiddo. But don’t say I didn’t warn you!”  


\-------------------  


**A little later, in Simon Banks’ office.**  


Simon looked up with a scowl as a somewhat wary Sandburg edged around his office door after knocking politely. 

“Well, Sandburg, what can I do for you?” he growled, his expression hardly welcoming. But Blair didn’t give in to his sudden desire to turn tail and run for the hills. 

“Ah, sorry to bother you, Si…uh…sir, but I wanted to ask you a favour. See, tomorrow is international Human Rights Day, and I was wondering if you’d agree to let me bring in some commemorative pins and perhaps take up a collection? It’s something that a group of us do every year at the U as a fundraiser for appropriate charities…” and he tailed off uncertainly in the face of his unofficial boss’s forbidding glare. 

However, he was greatly relieved when Simon’s expression became rueful, and the big man sighed deeply. 

“It’s OK, Sandburg. I’m not going to bawl you out, kid. In fact, I owe you an apology for snapping at you the other day. 

“And yes, you can go ahead with your collection, Flag Day, whatever. If I can’t support Human Rights Day, there’s something wrong with me!” 

Blair beamed at him, all enthusiasm again. 

“Thanks, sir! I know the group will appreciate it, and I hope that the guys and gals in MCU do too!” As he turned to leave the captain in peace, Simon called after him. 

“Oh, by the way, can you send Connor in to see me when she gets in? I think I need to apologise to her too.” 

“You got it, sir!” and Blair left with a jaunty wave and cheerful smile, his faith in human nature restored.  



End file.
